


Caught with Nowhere To Run

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Blood and Injury, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Captain Simcoe happens upon Anna after she murdered his Ranger Tanner. Here is her response to being asked to give an account of the evenings events.Written for and with Spike @Ive-been-reminding-you





	Caught with Nowhere To Run

Shock washes like a frigid torrent of rain down every pore of Anna’s skin as she finally manages to straighten her stance. The terror she thought would be satiated by bloodshed only amplifies the very second she dares to meet Captain Simcoe’s gaze. In his eyes, she discerns something arresting. Danger. She can almost envision the fashioning of gallows beckoning from the innermost sanctums of his nearly cobalt blue orbs. Her heart falters mid-beat.

Guilt, as crimson as the tides of blood spattered all over her, blisters like brands from hot irons into the cherub-like swells of her cheekbones. A minuscule part of her is conscious of the fact that she had just taken a human life. It wasn’t like scavenging for food. Nor was it anything akin to the squirrel hunting she had done with the boys when they were children. There were laws, damnable laws, against the atrocity she just committed. Somehow, when Anna pulled that trigger, she never anticipated being made to account for her actions so quickly. Even the very realms of a self-defense claim felt like unsteady ground although it was the unadulterated truth. 

A surge of panic whirls in off the salted breeze and infiltrates every inch of Anna’s being. It twists taut knots in the pit of her roiling stomach. Acrid acid taunts the back of her tongue, scorching teeth in its near-futile effort to break free. But Anna is hellbent on keeping herself semi-composed. 

Trembling porcelain fingers white-knuckle the grip of the dead Ranger’s pistol keeping it level with his shattered skull. “I...” She starts, her voice powdery and woefully soft. She is struggling desperately to find a voice over the butterflies storming like Biblical locus through her veins. Anna’s lips fall ajar and crash closed again without emitting another utterance. She swallows sharply. Her reeling mind deliberates, attempting to weed out the things she ought to say versus things she should never repeat even upon her deathbed. However, making odds or ends of her own thoughts feels like an impossible task at the moment, for she is drowning in a million of them.

Temporarily, her gaze averts from the Captain to peer downwards. Tanner was hardly recognizable. His face... Lord, the image of his face engraves in the eternal catacombs of her mind. It was hideous, insipid. It gave off a ghastly menacing aura covered in scarlet. The expression he had died with was one of abject horror. His lips were mangled, twisted with disbelief and agony. His beady, cruel, and taunting eyes were still half cracked open, giving off the appearance that he might reawaken at any time. 

Slowly, the brunette manages to flicker her dazed maple orbs back up to Simcoe’s imposing frame. Her breathing, still heavy, ragged from the efforts the struggle demanded of her smaller stature. She ambles backwards a step. Reality had a way of striking hard and fast. Murderer. She’s a murderer. It’s another derogatory label to adorn her name with. The term would immediately trail adulteress, rebel, and patriot. It would seem, she was in the habit of collecting those these days.

Her fingers unclench, allowing Tanner’s smoking gun to clatter to the wooded ground. With her newly freed hands, Anna fusses mindlessly with her ruined skirts. “I was... I was attacked... on my way ba ... back to Strong Manor.” The labored words eventually escape. Of course, her route home did not typically entail a stroll down by the Sound. Whether she is ignorant of that discrepancy or it just didn’t occur to her in that moment, Anna would never quite be able to say. Nor would she reveal her hand as a spy. 

Bitter agony lumps in her throat. “I... I cried out ... but..” The rest of the statement hinges on some invisible precipice. No one had come to her rescue. No one ever seemed to hear her even when she spoke. She’d have to be her own knight in shining armor. Her shoulders shrug as she fights back an ugly sob. Wetting her lips with her tongue, Anna resolves to give her petrified confession, “I ... I had to. He left me no choice.” It had been either spare his life or her own. With this testament, she squares her jaw.

The adrenaline rush is slowly tapering down, fizzling back into the settled calm of the night. With it departed the brute strength she had exuded when she wrestled with, stabbed, and then shot Tanner. The desertion left her feeling exhausted. 

Her eyes search Simcoe desperately attempting to gauge his reaction to her confession. Swallowing sharply Anna finds herself asking, “what.... what are you... going to do?” Did he intend to hand her over to Richard and demand recompense for his lost soldier? Surely, consequences must come.


End file.
